


Golden.

by RaccoonEyedNerd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on those Momo pics in guam, F/F, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonEyedNerd/pseuds/RaccoonEyedNerd
Summary: A drunken confession in Guam.





	Golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Wisteriamemory, for making this happen.  
> Hope you enjoy, love you all.

Heat, and the color orange, nothing more prevalent than the golden evenings in Guam; it gave the vibe of a true golden hour the more they looked at it, and it made a piece of art of every moment. Mina sat on the sand with a soft smile on her face, watching all her members enjoying themselves, wishing she could somehow imprint the image of their reflections on the ocean water forever in her mind.

 

A bit of silence, even though their laughter and joy could be heard, it was a special type of silence for her to enjoy. They stayed there until the sun melted into the ocean and the skies went from gold to obsidian.

 

She breathed in and all the air that filled her lungs meant freedom, and with freedom came certain opportunities, even if she tried to convince herself otherwise sometimes; she placed her chin on top of her knees and watched how Nayeon helped Jihyo gather all of their things so they could go back to their hotel and hopefully catch some rest before heading back to Korea. Mina waited with her eyes closed for her leader to come and tell her to get her things and burst her little bubble.

 

“Hey.” She heard instead.

 

She found she didn’t mind being interrupted when Momo looked at her with that smile, hair sticking to her sweat covered skin as she extended her hand for Mina to take; the latter bit her lip when she held it, but made no comment as she raised from her position and dusted her rear from every bit of sand.

 

“I want you to come with me somewhere.” Momo asked, a hand holding a bag she didn’t notice until that moment. “I’ve got clothes for you to change if it’s necessary.”

 

“Where?” Mina asked.

 

“Does it matter?” She smiled again.

 

Mina found herself without a single argument against the question.

 

The younger girl came out from the first floor bathroom to find Momo browsing on her phone, face lit up thanks to the reflection of the device on those round spectacles that made her look so… Different than she usually did; she noticed the comfortable look and how they somewhat matched, she smiled to herself as she came closer to the older girl to see what she was looking for and the latter jumped in surprise.

 

“You’re ready.” She stated, putting the phone on her pocket and smiling at Mina once again.

 

“The girls are going to a club near the hotel, are we going there too?”

 

“Not quite.” Momo said with a satisfied smile, guiding her outside the hotel. “It’s going to be too crowded, and it’s too hot.”

 

She said nothing more but Mina found herself following her either way, trying to not think about the possibility of it being a consideration of her own discomfort in large crowds; she blushed at the thought, and let herself blush even more because it was easy to blame it all in the Guam heat, another reason to love the place, Mina figured.

 

Momo almost made a discreet and graceful art of holding Mina’s hand when they crossed streets and headed to a pretty luxurious looking place, almost, because the both of them swallowed hard at the movement and yet neither of them actively acknowledged it. And it was almost a friendly occasion for two _very good friends_ to share a couple drinks and a meal, almost, if it wasn’t because of Momo’s constant blushing face and smiles, and the times when she held Mina’s look for more than it was something two _very good friends_ would normally do.

 

It became more when her fingers traced Mina’s forearm when she leaned across the table to taste the drink Mina was holding out for her to try, refreshing, she noted as Momo sighed after the liquid went down her throat in slow motion for Mina to see.

 

“Dance with me.” And their hands were back together, as natural as the drinks made it after a while and Mina found her back pressed against Momo’s front as they moved to the beat of a song they could certainly not remember, not with Momo’s hands circling her waist and going down until they found her hips and Mina’s hand undoing Momo’s ponytail, clinging onto her hands when she turned around and their noses touched softly.

 

Guam’s golden evenings extended themselves to the night, Mina noticed, when she looked at Momo’s eyes and saw the faint lighting of the place reflecting in them.

 

And she saw stars behind her eyelids when she heard her.

 

“I like you so much.”

 

And like they always did, they blamed it on something else; this time, on the drinks and the fuzzy feeling they left on their tongues and stomachs as they stumbled back to the hotel, with Mina clinging onto Momo’s navy blue shirt as she circled her waist and pushed her against the glass wall of the elevator.

 

“I like you so, _so much_.” She whispered as Mina put her fingers on her hair and brought her close to her lips, close enough for their breaths to melt together and far enough to not find themselves kissing yet.

 

And Momo did not feel offended by the lack of words coming from Mina’s lips upon the drunken confession, she could not bring herself to blame her when she was always so reserved about her feelings and yet she was clinging so hard onto her body like she was afraid to let go; mouth so eager to reach her that she almost was left breathless when they managed to cross the door to their hotel room and suddenly Mina’s lips were on hers.

 

Of course she would be the first one to kiss her.

 

They giggled all the way back into the bedroom, and by the time Mina’s hands started pulling Momo’s shirt out of her loose beige pants they were already on top the softest bedsheets they had ever found themselves on. And it was oh so hard to focus when Momo sat on Mina’s stomach and she just wouldn’t stop touching her naked skin when she removed the damn navy blue shirt.

 

Momo looked down to see the most gorgeous image in the world when she saw Mina smiling at her, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips in a gesture Momo had certainly seen before but never in such a sensual way; they blamed it on the dim lights of the hotel room, but Momo was convinced Mina was glowing.

 

They looked golden.

 

“So much.” Momo breathed out as Mina sat up and with her, the ballerina’s fingers slid up from her hips to her ribs and then her chest, drawing a whole different kind of sigh.

 

No other words could be needed when their lips spoke an entirely different language, meeting in another heated kiss, only interrupted by Momo so she could finally get rid of Mina’s sundress and reveal to herself the skin she already knew but never dreamed to own. The lack of bra somehow made Mina blush even though her cheeks were already red because of the heat and the alcohol on her system, but that only made her more eager to get Momo in equal conditions; laughter accompanied their clumsy exploration of skin until the both of them were naked, maybe a little bit of shyness when they just stood there, in a bed, naked and staring at each other to convince themselves that it was indeed happening.

 

“Beautiful…” Mina sighed, and pulled Momo onto her, moaning as soon as their naked skins met each other for the first time and they found out how well their bodies fit together.

 

They grew desperate as their kisses grew sloppy and wet, tongues meeting each other and dwelling in a heavenly taste; Mina’s fingertips traced Momo’s back, pressing to made their presence known as her thighs placed themselves around the older girl’s waist and pulled her closer. A single roll of Momo’s hips and the whine that left Mina’s lips became their favorite song, and her mouth, God, Momo’s mouth was a blessing as it traveled from her lips to her neck, her tongue tracing an invisible path to her heart.

 

The younger girl pressed her fingers on Momo’s shoulders, not even trying to hold back her moans when the tongue of her bandmate-turned-lover drew her attention again and caught a nipple between those reddened lips; Mina’s hips moved by themselves then, rolling against Momo almost desperately, seeking for relief in the slightest of frictions, seeking to tempt the girl on top by leaving a wet trace on her lower stomach.

 

And she almost lost her mind when she made eye contact and supported her weight on one elbow to free her other hand and start searching.

 

It was clumsy and they knew nearly nothing beyond the result of curious endeavors by themselves, in the solitude of a bathroom at night or a bedroom when each of them found themselves alone at home; yet somehow Momo found her place on Mina with her palm pressing down her stomach and beyond as five fingers became two and she started circling her clit in a way Mina could only describe as overwhelming, making her knees tremble and her mouth to open and breathe deeply to not scream out and startle Momo.

 

Mina never understood why sex was described in such a wonderful way until she felt Momo inside her, matching the movements of her chest as she breathed deeply to take all of her in, her perfume, the look of pure fascination on her face as she explored her insides with a care that was only hers, with a purity Mina could only associate now with the most intense of erotisms when she smiled down at her because of the clear shiver that went through the ballerina’s body when she found a particular spot inside her.

 

“Breathe.” She instructed, and breathe she did.

 

For a moment the thought crossed her mind and Mina bit her lip realizing that dancers really did know how to move, because she didn’t realize Momo’s movements until the position of her own thighs changed and she witnessed the dancer drawing lazy circles with her hips on her thigh, seeking her own release as she moved her fingers inside the younger girl. Mina moaned louder on purpose then, for the both of them to make eye contact and make the whole ordeal a lot more intense.

 

Alcohol and Momo, what a dangerous combination, Mina realized.

 

But it was so pleasantly intoxicating.

 

Mina pulled Momo down by the back of her neck into a searing kiss, hips seeking almost religiously for Momo’s hand as their movements become harmonic; her hands travel down the older girl’s back, tracing a line down her spine that makes her shiver and tremble as she sways and dances on her thigh. Mina realizes she’s being brought to heaven and she’s eager to bring Momo with her so she helps her with her movements.

 

They chuckle when the bed starts making sounds, because they hadn’t even realized how taken away they were until a whine escaped Momo’s lips.

 

“Momo, I’m-”

 

“I know, I feel it.” Her velvety voice answers, sharing the air with her because they can’t bring themselves to tear their lips apart, not when the burning blood under their skins claims for each other.

 

Fingertips become nails when Mina gets the tightening feeling on her stomach and her body arches towards her new-found lover as the heat rushes down her body and her whole existence pulsates strongly because of Momo; the so called fireworks blasted behind her eyelids and she loudly gasps against Momo’s mouth, not even noticing the smirk decorating the older girl’s lips.

 

“Momo-” Mina moans as she melts into the bed, muscles twitching and hair sticking to her forehead because of the heat and her heart beating out of her chest as she trembles in ecstasy. Hooded eyes look up to see Momo sitting up and slipping her fingers out of Mina to bring them to her lips, licking them slowly for her to see while her hips move at the same pace.

 

Golden, she looks golden.

 

She watches in awe the waves of her body against her skin, her hair to the side adding more to that pleased expression, tilting her chin up to let out breathy moans as she supports herself on Mina’s body and the latter presses her thigh hard against her core. The younger one can’t take it anymore and she just runs her hand up Momo’s stomach, sitting up until their bodies meet again and then she grabs her hips to make it harder, more intense, faster.

 

“I love you so much, Momo” And so Momo moans, fingers on Mina’s hair to pull her into a kiss.

 

The whines become louder and louder, and when Momo finally tenses and falls, Mina is there to catch her, holding her trembling body against her until she comes back from her high; the younger girl spreads kisses on Momo’s shoulders and they stay on the same position, just then realizing what they’ve done and how much they’ve said in a couple sentences and a whole story in that bed.

 

“You’re the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me.” Mina whispers, tracing circles in Momo’s still sensitive skin.

 

“Is it you, or the alcohol talking?” Momo mumbles weakly but still with a knowing smirk, pushing Mina back so she can pretty much cling onto her like a koala while they lay on disheveled bedsheets.

 

“Both, both it’s good.” Mina says, smiling.

 

“Mina.” Momo asks, placing her chin on Mina’s shoulder to look at her, reddened cheeks making the view both sexy and cute for the younger girl -she still couldn’t believe how the dancer was capable of both at the same time and in such a moment-.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

The answer comes in a kiss, a deep kiss full of longing and emotion; it almost leaves Momo breathless, but they still smile, not even caring about what might come after.

 

Not that it mattered anyway.

 

“Good, because I love you too.”


End file.
